


Familial

by kittyhittyrh



Series: New Home, New Lives [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: A lot of original characters, Canon-Typical Violence, Cousins, Cuddles is just the worst boyfriend, Cursed Town, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Multi, New Family, Original Character(s), Other, Siblings, Smut, Splendid and Splendont are and arent brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: About 2 months after Mina returns home she is now struggling with her own split persona while Flippy helps her deal. Millie begins to learn how difficult it is to be in a relationship with Splendid. On top of all this more people are moving to the Cursed Town: Cuddles' mochi addicted cousin, Flippy's baby sister, a lone wolf and a cat with revenge on her mind.
Relationships: Cuddles/Giggles, Cuddles|Original Female Characters, Flippy/Original Female Character, Flippy| Original Female Character, Fliqpy/Original Female Character, Fliqpy| Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Characters|Original Female Characters, Splendid/Original Female Character, Splendid|Splendont, Splendont/Original Female Character
Series: New Home, New Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191908
Collections: Happy Tree Friends





	Familial

“Thank God, Splendid was there to save me from that avalanche of work.”  
The black cat looked around, stomach in knots, her hands in her lap. She’d barely touched the food she’d ordered. Her tail lashed on the other side of the seat.  
The green bear who sat next to her took a sip of his coffee. His grey eyes flickering to her. When their eyes met he gave her a reassuring smile.  
The couple across the table from them chatted about work. The blue squirrel kept his ears pricked in case someone needed help. His red spectacles sliding down his nose as he laughed a bit at the brunette cat’s slight risque joke. Said brunette took a sip of her latte, her heterochromic eyes flicking to the cat across from her, “Everything okay, Mina?”  
“Waiting for it all to go wrong,” her voice was hollow.  
Millie sighed, exchanging a look with Flippy. He nodded, taking Mina’s hand from her lap, “You want to leave? It's okay if you're not ready.”  
Mina shook her head, “I want to stay. I can’t keep hiding. You don’t.”  
Flippy frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He finished his coffee.  
Splendid suddenly sat up straight in his chair, he pulled out his phone, “I-I uh gotta go. Sorry for running out.”  
He took out his wallet and money for his portion of the food, the bills landed on the table once he was out the door.  
Millie watched and she felt eyes on them, “D-don’t mind him. Work.”  
Dating a superhero was hard. However, looking at her best friend and her boyfriend, it wasn’t so bad. At least she and Splendid would never try to kill each other.  
Mina looked down at her lap, images flashing of what could happen. Oh the blood. The screams. So many people, she could have a free for all.  
Shaking her head, Mina noticed more money added to the table. Flippy had suddenly grabbed her arm, “Sorry, Mil.”  
Before either girl could speak, Flippy had pulled Mina outside. Mina gave no fight.  
Once they were in his jeep, Flippy ran his fingers through his hair, a sigh of frustration came out.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He looked at her, then started up the jeep.  
~  
They stopped in front of her and Millie’s home. Mina unbuckled herself, her hand on the door handle.  
“Mina.”  
She looked at him, blue meeting grey.  
“I love you.”  
The cat nodded, her ears twitching. Flippy leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers before pulling back.  
Mina’s lips twitched, “D-do you want to come inside?”  
Flippy sighed, “I have to go pick up my sister, remember?”  
That's right, Flippy’s little sister was moving in with him. Even though he tried to convince her otherwise.  
“Call me when she gets settled in.”  
He nodded, going in for another kiss. This one lasted a little longer. When it broke Mina’s face was flushed, “H-how long has it been?”  
“Since before you disappeared.”  
“About 3 months then.”  
“I understand. You’re worried about her,” Flippy empathized.  
“I want to.”  
He smiled, “Not now. I’ll call you later though. Go. Take a cat nap. Relax.”  
She leaned in for another kiss but Flippy stopped her, “Go.”  
He missed that pout. She stepped out of the jeep, closing the door behind her and giving a meek wave. Flippy waved back before putting the jeep into gear and driving off.  
~  
Mina walked into the kitchen and picked up a glass from the drying rack; she turned on the sink and filled it with water. After turning off the sink she chugged down the water before washing the cup and it slid from her hands however and shattered in the sink. Mina's eyes widened as she started to hyperventilate. She backed away from the sink stumbling to the basement. She closed and locked the door, almost falling down the stairs. She sat down, trying to calm herself and to breathe slower and forget the sound of shattering glass. Once she managed to will everything away she stood up  
… only to slip and fall down the stairs, knocking herself out.  
~  
Millie paid for the food and walked out of the diner sighing softly as she made her way to the Daily Acorn… she wondered what she'd say this time to cover for Splendid if he wasn't there yet.  
Just then there was a flash of red and she was in the air.  
"Wh-what?!"  
"Oh look how cute. You're Splendid's little girlfriend?" … he looked a lot like Splendid… just in swapped colors. Blue eyes instead of red, red hair instead of blue. Hell his supersuit was even swapped red and blue, the only other difference was the line through the 'S'.  
Millie looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
"You can call me Splendon't."  
~  
The bear girl twirled her pink pigtails, her eyes lulled with boredom. This bus ride was taking forever. She straightened and pulled the schedule from her bag. As long as there wasn't any delay she should be there in 10 minutes. She looked over at the gentlemen beside her. He had been quiet throughout the trip. Even as he stared out the window with his hazel eyes she could see the almost saddened look on his face. The wolf had gotten on the bus after her. She had quickly noticed him due to his silver fur and long copper red hair. She hadn't said anything when he chose to sit in the back three seats down from her.  
He seemed to notice she was staring as he looked at her, "Can I help you?" his voice was low and emotionless.  
"Just looking for conversation. The last few hours have been rather boring."  
"Talk to someone else."  
She blinked a few times and watched him turn back to the window.  
"He seems nice," the blonde cat in front of her had turned around. Her blue eyes meeting the bear's grey ones before the bangs of her bobbed hair fell in her face. The bear smiled at the chance for conversation.  
"Oh! Hi! I'm Skippy! What's yours?" The bear started, though she felt a little worried she pushed too quickly from the cat's expression. Relief washed over her when the cat smiled in return, "I'm Macy, pardon me that I don't turn around full… my uninvited buddy here fell asleep on me after eating some weird looking pastries," she motioned to the blue rabbit that had passed out on her earlier in the trip.  
"Oh that's fine, I'm just happy to have someone to talk to for a bit!" Skippy smiled.


End file.
